Dark Forest
Dark Forest This is where cats who have commited great crimes come in death. There are many reason's why a cat might have came to this lonely cold place, one of the most common is murder. Foxheart: A ginger-red tom with light green eyes and long claws. Attacked clan First Dark Forest member attempt on Icestorm, Hawkfire, and Firepelt's lives in camp. Came to BloodClan for help on mass murdering of ThunderClan cats.(Hawkfire, Icestorm, Firepelt, Ravenstar, Flameshine) Was killed by Tiger, Cinder, Icedrop, Snowflake, and Frankie. Brother: Firepelt Tigerdawn A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Fought at Silver Tree's Killed Hawkfire and Icestorm in a bloody mess Was killed by Firestar and Rubystar Siblings:Icestorm and Riverfall. Revealed at the IRC #wikia-silverfalls. Blazingstar Big, hard-muscled dark ginger tom with pale green eyes. Took Frankie's kits, Fire and Brownie and kept them captive. Nearly murdered Patch. Killed by Tiger. Tried to kill Tiger, Frankie, and his own sister Heather. Attacked various Clan cats in the forest and left them wounded. Leader in the Dark Forest with Songmist as his deputy. Songmist Small gray tabby she-cat with warm green eyes. Brought to the dark forest by Tigerstar. Stayed to be with her mate, Blazingstar. Brightkit Small, lightly built silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and long claws. Born to Songmist and Blazingstar with her brother, Gingerkit. Curious, easily-distracted, and sweet. Not afraid to speak her mind or back up other cats. Chat Foxheart: "I guess im the first member of this place." Tigerdawn-I shall train my kin, Icestorm and Riverfall in their dreams to show them what they can do with power. *snarls* Foxheart? Streampelt: No you won't! Riverfall's kits are going to be born and he dosn't want to upset Lightfire! Tigerdawn-*pads in* Let's do traning here Icestorm. Icestorm-*follows* Streampelt takes Icestorm by the scruff and brings her back to starclan* Tigerdawn-*claws Streampelt with the new move and brings Icestorm back* Tigerdawn- Once you go back to the forest Icestorm, you and your brother will rule. Riverfall-*pads in* Tiger---dawn? streampelt falls to ground*, Tigerdawn im from riverclan remeber don't hurt ...me Tigerdawn-Hello Icestorm. I am still training you. Icestorm-okay. What move? Foxheart: *yawns* "Im sleeping over here, and you better leave me alone." Blaze: *steps out of the shadows* Finally! Other cats! I have been walking this forest alone for moons.T Icestorm-So what move Tigerdawn? Tigerdawn-Epic back kick. Icestorm-cool Tigerdawn- so it's the it's the back-kick but while you flip you claw the warrior's belly. *does it on Icestorm leaving a scar* Icestorm-*tries it on Tigerdawn* Blaze: *gives a approving nod* Perfect! Now let me show you the easiest way to kill your opponent. *leaps at a tree, pretending it is his enemy, and slits open the bark leaving deep scars in it and then crushes it with his paws.* Foxheart- 'Excellent move, Blaze. If we train enough warriors, we can go into battle with StarClan and the other 4 clans." Icestorm-*tries it on reflection* Like that? Blaze: *dips head to Foxheart* Most certainly. The Clans are fools, believing in the weak powerless StarClan. We are powerful. We will murder the weak, and take over. We'll have better leadership, better warriors, not like foolish Coppernose who set her Clan aside for her stupid mate! Who's with me? Icestorm-*smells Hawkfire* I think she's coming to get me. Hawkfire's slender body appeared from the dark forest. "Icestorm don't listen to them! They're teaching you to kill for THEIR own goods, not for yours! You must stop this at once!" She turned sharply to Blaze. "You!" she hissed. "Leave Icestorm alone. You're just a horrible evil trickster." She turned back to Icestorm. "Get out of here NOW!" Tigerdawn-*hisses to Icestrom* do one of those moves we taught you. Hawkfire: *eyes darken* You can't kill me again. I'm already dead. Tigerdawn-She will kill you once more. Hawkfire: She will only send me back to StarCLan. *leaps at Icestorm and drags her away* Tigerdawn-*growls then pads to StarClan* Songkit: Hello, My name is Songkit. Foxheart, Blaze and Tigerdawn i order you to stop.*looks at Foxheart with pleading eyes* Tigerdawn-No, I am training my kin to be the most powerful cat in all of the forest. Tigerdawn-*drags Icestorm back in* Now, back to training. Blaze: *nods* You need all the training you can get. Hawkfire is pitiful, and will never succeed in changing your mind. Now, let me show you the belly rake. *dives under Tigerdawn, careful to keep claws sheathed, slits her belly open (pretending) then pulls out on the other side and aims a quick blow to her throat.* Now you try. Icestorm-*tries on reflection* Foxheart: "Nice job, Icestorm. I have serveral cats in mind I want you to use that move on, as well as the killing trick. Use it against Rubystar, Firestar, Silvertail, and Winterfall. RiverClan and ThunderClan will be powerless, just 2 more clans under our control." Icestorm-*eyes winden then nods* At the battle? Foxheart: "Yes at the battle! Where else?" Foxheart snarls Icestorm nods. "Okay then. Now another move please!" Blaze: Foxheart, don't be tough on her. *rests his tail tip gently on the tom's shoulder to calm him down* We need power. We need better leaders. Firestar is a weak, spineless, fool and Rubystar is also weak and foolish. They need YOU to become leader Icestorm. Show them what power is! Blaze: Now Icestorm, this move is great for defense. *spins on his front legs then does a neat foward roll with his claws slashing in the air* Icestorm-*tries it on reflection then smells Hawkfire once more* Blaze: *snarls* Why have you stopped? Hawkfire: Please Icestorm STOP! Songkit: Now please stop! Foxheart please?!*goes up to him with warm look and pleading eyes* Foxheart: *snarls* "Never!" He spat *Songkit hides behind bush scared* Yipes! Blaze: *looks furious* I normally wouldn't hurt a kit, but this is looking close for me to. Songkit: Im sorry! Foxheart: "I don't care how old they are! I'll hurt and kill any cat!" Foxheart growls Blaze: *hauls Songkit by the scruff and flings him to StarClan territory* "be with the fools!" Blaze spat. *Songkit goes flying away* Foxheart: "YES! GO BE WITH THE FOOLS!WE ARE THE STRONGEST CATS!" "Blaze, when are we launching our attack on StarClan and the other clans? Do we have enough cats?" Blaze: No, Foxheart. There's only you, me, Tigerdawn, and Icestorm. Four cats won't stop the Clans' power! Foxheart: "That is not true.We have Bubblepaw, and he can kill by just looking at you." Blaze: *purrs* True. Bubblepaw would destroy those fools. But we need a couple more warriors, just in case. We want to be well-prepared. Foxheart: "I think we should get Sunoaw, Stormpaw, and Forestheart next." *Songkits voice in distence* I was brought here by Tigerstar and now i can't find my way out. Blaze: *nods approvingly* Perfect. FOrestheart and Stormpaw are brave and couragous, and Sunpaw is powerful. With them the Clans will fall to their paws! Foxheart: *nods* "I know. ThunderClan is the first to go down, then RC, and after that WC and finally SKC and DC. Why not BC to?" Blaze: *nods and then shakes head* BloodClan is far too strong and powerful for us, and they really aren't much of a Clan. Let's let them be. Take down the other five. Foxheart: *snorts* "BloodClan? Too strong? HAHA! There as powerful as the clans! I don't care if there not much of a clan, there still worth killing." Blaze: *sighs* Please, no. My sister, my mate, and my kits are in BloodClan. I love them too much. I may look like a fool, but I'm not. I want to MAUL the other clans and take down StarClan, but BloodClan is in my paws. Don't make me kill my kits. Songkit: He has a point! Foxheart: "Quiet, fox-dung!" Foxheart spat at Songkit. "I will not make you kill your kits, but kill Tiger, he murdered me along with Cinder, Icedrop, Snowflake and Frankie." Blaze: *glares at Songkit and then back at Foxheart* Very well. Tiger killed me as well. Tiger deserves to die. Sonkit:*Pads up to Blaze with pleading eyes* I will be loyal to you. Blaze: Songkit, let me talk to you at the Island please. *pads there* Be right back, Foxheart. I will discuss to him about our plans since he's eavesdropped. Foxheart: *nods* Songkit: *Follows* Tigerdawn-I got Sunfall and Riverfall to help us maul the Clans. Blaze: *brings Songkit back in and then purrs* Perfect, Tigerdawn. Now bring them here for training. Lightstar: No. The answer will remain no until hedgehogs fly and cats lay eggs. I'll protect these kits. Tigerdawn-They don't need training. I trained them enough in their dreams. :) Songkit: I like Blaze! Foxheart: "Sunfall AND Riverfall? Excellent job, Tigerdawn. this is going alot faster than I though. Soon we will be able to launch our attack. Let me go over the list of cats: Me, Tigerdawn, Blaze, Bubblepaw, Songkit, Sunfall and Riverfall, Icestorm. Is that it?" Blaze: Pretty much, Foxheart. *dips his head* Tigerdawn:Yes, Foxheart let's attack right now so they have no idea where here. Foxheart: *shakes head* "I would like to get 2-3 more cats." Blaze: I will try to lure BloodClan cats towards us. *prowls to their dreams* Icestorm-Rockmist and Snowmint! Their tough cats. (Hawkey. you can walk in starpelt's dreams) Foxheart: "They are strong cats. I would also try to lead a leader into our ranks. They can fight and die many times." Tigerdawn-*shakes head* Their too wise. We already have a leader. I told you Icestorm has nine lifes. Blaze: *dips head* I wish to be known as Blazingflame, a warrior under the Dark Forest. Foxheart: "I know that Tigerdawn!" Foxheart growls "I want ANOTHER leader to join our ranks. And Icestorm is not a leader." Tigerdawn-Okay, but what happens if none want too? Foxheart: "Then we wil force them." Blazingflame: I could be leader with Foxheart deputy and Tigerdawn my third in command. Foxheart: *growls* "Your not being leader!" *un-sheaths claws then sheaths them showing sharp fangs* Blazingflame:*shrugs* It doesnt matter. Why cant all three of us be leaders? We are all powerful Tigerdawn-yes with our own deputies. *smirks* that way StarClan has no way of beating us. *Songkit is hiding behind a bush watching Blazingflame in awe* Foxheart: "I'll have Icestorm as my deputy." Foxheart smirks Blazingflame: Songkit, you will be known as Songmist. You are my deputy. *meets her warm gaze* Songmist: Yay!*comes out and sits next to Blazingflame* Icestorm-I still smell Hawkfire. Blazingflame: *curls his tail around Songmist* You'll be great. Tigerdawn-I shall have Sunfall as my deputy. Foxheart: *snarls* "I smell Hawkfire too. That useless she-cat, why does she even obther coming here. These cats will never turn good again." Blazingstar: *gives himself nine lives and winces in pain* Foxstar: "Im going to sleep." (Hey guys. Im going to Erie, PA to go get a Lap top or put one on Lay away. Get back on later.) Tigerstar-*winces* Huh, Hawkfire will be sorry if she comes here. Songmist:*goes up to Blazingstar and purrs* *Songmist comes back with Blazeingstar at her heels* "Starpelt joined us!" Songmist says *Songmist curls up and goes to sleep* Blazingstar: StarClan will never defeat us! With three mighty leaders with our fierce warriors and deputies. They don't have a chance! Firestar: *Pads out of the shadows* "I guess this time in my sleep Im visting the Dark Forest." Blazingstar: Get out of here, weakling! You don't belong here. *eyes are furious* Firestar: *chuckles and stands at full height* "Your pitiful jabs don't affect me." Songmist: Are we going to attack again? i hope not! A cat slowly pads out of the bushes, purring in amusement. She is jet-black, with several patches of white. Her eyes, as blue as the night sky, glint in the darkness. "Well, Blaze, these are the best fighters the Dark Forest has to offer?" she meows, going up to confront Blazingstar. Foxheart: *Growls* "Ravenstar!" He snarls Dreams Bubblepaw: What am I going to learn today? Will we battle? 'Foxheart: '"We have already had the first battle. Tigerstar lost 3 lives, and Blazingstar 2. All the cats got injured, and Icestorm lost a life. Sadly, even though Firestar was servely mauled, he did not lose a life." Gingerkit: Please mother? Songmist: Not till your father's back. Sprucekit: May I join your side, Blazingstar? 'Foxheart: '*Licks paws and curls up for a good sleep*